


Intuition

by timetravelingsherlockian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (Almost), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingsherlockian/pseuds/timetravelingsherlockian
Summary: You wonder when she realized something was wrong.





	Intuition

You wonder, millennia later, when Koschei’s mother realized when something was wrong. When her son mentioned the Drums of Time, and her brow curled, the schism of inspiration becoming madness. When his steps took a military gait as your feet were learning their new pace. When you were too busy to notice with your new nightmares.  
  
Because even though you saw everything, you can’t remember it all.  
  
Because even though you can’t remember it all, you still feel déjà vu.  
  
You wonder if she always knew.


End file.
